The purpose of this project is the noninvasive evaluation of regional biochemistry, the human brain in particular. Programs developed in the NMR Center are now considered the state of the art. Software has been requested and installed at Massachusetts General Hospital, Boston; McLean Hospital, Boston; the University of Madrid, Spain; the University of Sydney, Australia; the University of Utah; and the University of Kyoto, Japan. Applications are ongoing in the fields of acute stroke, adrenoleukodystrophy, glioma and lymphoma tumors, and schizophrenia.